New Friends
by Mika Tetsuya
Summary: [RE-PUBLISH] Mika adalah seorang murid baru. Ingin mendapatkan teman baru dengan masuk klub. Klub basket. Namun Mika masih pemula. Bagaimana kisah Mika mendapatkan teman baru?/GoM!Friendship x OC/OneShot/Happy Reading


_Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadoshi_

 _Kuroko no Basuke_

 _Author: Mika Tetsuya_

 _Genre: Friendship dan Schoolship_

 _Pair: GoM x OC (Friendship)_

 _Warning: Abal, Gaje, Alur cepat, Typo (s), OOC (Out Of Character), OC (Out Character), dan banyak kekurangan tempat, nama, dan lainnya itu tidak di sengaja._

 _Saya author baru di fanfiction. Mohon bantuannya ^_^_

 _Jika tidak suka dengan cerita saya, jangan di baca. Karena di sini tentang OC dengan GoM._

 ** _Don't Like Don't Read_**

Main Cast:

 _Akashi Seijuurou_

 _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _Midorima Shintarou_

 _Kise Ryouta_

 _Aomine Daiki_

 _Murasakibara Atsushi_

 _Yurika Tsumiki_

 _Kamekko Michi_

 _Ayako Hana_

 _Miyo Kana_

 _Atsuka Hiroshi_

 _Mika Tetsuya_

^_^ Selamat Membaca ^_^

Hari pertama sekolah adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagi murid baru yaitu memulai masuk ajaran baru di sekolah. Sama halnya seseorang perempuan memakai seragam biru muda di baluti blazer putih dan rok berwarna putih selutut. Memakai kaca mata dan rambut di kepang dua menambah keluguan dalam diri perempuan itu. Perempuan itu memasuki sekolah SMP Teiko. Sekolah elit dalam akademis dan non akademis nomor satu di Tokyo. Perempuan yang di maksud bernama Mika Tetsuya. Mika berjalan memasuki sekolah menuju tempat pengumuman pembagian kelas. Melihat kertas panjang melekat pada papan pengumuman dan menatap intens. Menelusuri nama-nama dari ratusan siswa baru. Mika berada di kelas 1-D.

Mika menuju ruang kelas akan di tempatinya selama setahun. Membuka pintu kelas dan mendapati sudah ada beberapa siswa. Mika melihat isi seluruh dalam kelas. Tersenyum tipis dan berbinar tercetak di ekspresi Mika. Mika langsung duduk di bangku ujung kanan dekat jendela. Meletakkan tas di laci dan bersedekap melihat ke arah luar jendela. Banyak siswa berlalu-lalang di sekitar lapangan. Pohon hijau bergerak pelan mengikuti arah angin sepoi. Awan putih bergerak lambat menambah keindahan langit biru. Pemandangan menyejukkan hati menurut Mika. Mika menyukai pemandangan natural tanpa tercampur polusi kendaraan di pusat kota.

Acara pembukaan sekolah berjalan cepat. Hari ini hanya perkenalan sesama teman dan wali kelas. Mika memandang calon teman-teman baru yang akan berteman dengan dirinya. Namun harapan baru menjadi kandas begitu saja karena teman kelasnya sudah membentuk kelompok sendiri dan tidak ada yang mau mengajak Mika karena seperti siswa culun. Melihat itu Mika sedih namun langsung berubah cepat menjadi senang mengingat perkataan Mama Mika di rumah. 'Carilah teman yang baik untukmu. Jangan banyak-banyak. Walau hanya satu, teman mu akan mengerti dirimu. Mengerti Mi-chan?' Mika yang mendengar perkataan itu mengangguk setuju saat mau berangkat ke sekolah. Mengingatnya membuat Mika kembali semangat untuk mencari teman. Membulatkan tekad, Mika keluar dari kelas dan rencana mengelilingi sekolah. Perjalanan Mika terhenti saat Mika melihat di jalan masuk gerbang wilayah sekolah ada perekrutan anggota eskul baru. Mika bertambah semangat dan berlari kecil ke tempat ramai yang barusan dilihatnya. Sampai di tempat di tuju, Mika mulai berjalan dan seketika Mika dikejutkan di tawari banyak eskul tiba-tiba.

Eskul yang di tawarkan yaitu eskul membaca, renang, acara teh, bisbol, bola voli dan lain-lain. Mika menolak secara halus sambil berkata, "Maaf, saya tidak bisa. Terima kasih." Mika menunduk sopan. Mika mengelilingi tempat itu dan Mika menemukan tempat pendaftaran eskul yang ingin di masukinya. Mika menghampiri meja pendaftaran.

"Maaf, boleh saya mendaftar?" tanya Mika dengan dua orang yang menjaga. Dua orang yang di maksud perempuan dan laki-laki. 'Mungkin mereka ketua,' batin Mika bosan. Perempuan langsung menjawab, "Boleh. Tulis nama dan kelasmu di sini." Mika mengangguk dan segera menulis.

Setelah selesai menulis, perempuan itu mengangguk mengerti. "Mika-san dari SD Seikan?" tanya perempuan itu. "Ya." jawab Mika.

"Kamu ikut tim basket itu?"

"Maaf saya tidak bergabung. Saya baru mengetahui basket saat mau kelulusan. Saya baru tahu kalau tim basket di SD saya sangat bagus dan mengagumkan. Karena itu saya ingin masuk eskul basket di SMP ini untuk mengetahui apa itu basket." jawab Mika sambil tersenyum.

"Hummm, begitu. Datang ke lapangan outdoor nomor 4 nanti sore jam 3 untuk memulai latihan, Mika-san." kata perempuan itu.

"Baik. Terima kasih banyak." Mika membungkuk sopan dan kedua orang yang menjaga itu mengangguk. Mika berlalu pergi. Kedua orang yang menjaga itu mulai berbicara. Perempuan yang berbicara dengan Mika adalah Aika Tatsuna dan laki-laki yang diam dari tadi adalah Nijimura Shuuzo.

"Kalau di lihat Mika-san biasa-biasa saja ya." ucap Aika memandang ke depan bosan. "Ya. Saya juga merasa begitu. Mungkin dia tidak bisa bertahan lama di basket nanti." ucap Nijimura datar. "Ya dan tidak. Karena aku merasakan ada sesuatu akan terjadi nanti." ucap Aika tersenyum tipis. Nijimura hanya diam dan mereka tidak melanjutkan kembali pembicaraan.

.

.

.

Hal pertama saat memulai sesuatu yang baru adalah gugup. Mika terbengong di depan pintu masuk lapangan outdoor. 'Masuk atau tidak ya?' batin Mika frustasi. 'Aku harus siap. Kalau tidak siap mau kapan lagi?' Mika mulai semangat kembali. Menghembuskan napas perlahan, Mika membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Pemandangan pertama yang Mika lihat adalah ruangan yang cukup besar untuk lapangan. Warna coklat muda mengkilap menghiasi lapangan itu. Ada pula tempat yang menjadi tempat duduk penonton di lantai 2 di samping kiri dan kanan ruangan. Dua buah ring basket dan lapangan bersih mengkilap. Ada panggung kecil di ujung ruangan. Mika terpesona sesaat. Mika mendengar suara-suara di dekat panggung. Mika melihat cukup banyak perempuan berkumpul. Mika berlari ke tempat pertemuan dan berhenti di belakang barisan.

Di depan ada beberapa orang yang tidak di kenal oleh Mika. Mika mengerjap pelan dan seketika itu, laki-laki dengan tinggi 183 cm, memakai kaca mata, rambut berwarna coklat memperkenalkan diri. "Nama saya Ardi Sakaroi. Saya ketua grup basket perempuan. Saya akan melihat permainan basket kalian siswa baru. Di sini akan di bagi menjadi thirth group. Semoga sukses." Ardi Sakaroi mempersilahkan Aika Tatsuna untuk menguji permainan basket siswa kelas 1.

"Girl, let's go game basketball." kata Aika logat bahasa Inggris. "Yes!" jawab serentak.

Satu per satu memulai permainan basket sesuai nama di panggil. Mika melihat banyak siswa mempunyai kemampuan basket luar biasa. Terpesona lagi sampai tidak sadar giliran Mika untuk di uji. Mika nervous.

Mika di beri bola dan melihat bola itu seksama. Bola orange terang dengan garis hitam mengelilingi bola teratur. Mika memegang bola merasakan sesuatu yang menggelora dalam dirinya. Sesuatu terasa familiar namun asing buat Mika. Memulai dengan memantul bola perlahan tapi pasti. Tatapan Mika yang awalnya berbinar sekarang tajam bagaikan elang. Melakukan shoot cepat seakan di depan hanya kosong. Sampai di ring, Mika melompat teknik Fade away dan memasukkan bola lembut bagaikan kapas. Melawan gravitasi Mika turun dari lompatannya. Kembali tegak dengan kedua kaki menatap Aika. Tatapan tajam kembali ke semula, berbinar dan bingung bersamaan. Berbinar karena dirinya seperti melakukan teknik tanpa di ketahui namanya dan bingung karena dirinya sudah berada di bawah ring.

Menggeleng pelan mengusir kebingungan yang sempat melanda menuju tempat semula berkumpul tadi. Menyadari kalau Mika urutan terakhir di uji barusan.

"Saya akan memberitahukan nama-nama yang akan masuk di first group yaitu Yurika Tsumiki, Kamekko Michi, Ayako Hana, Miyo Kana, Atsuka Hiroshi, dan Mika Tetsuya. Nama yang di panggil langsung pindah ke lapangan outdoor nomor 1," ucap Aika memegang note. Mendengar namanya di panggil, Mika terkejut. Karena Mika tidak menyangka langsung first group dimana pemain bisa menjadi pemain inti dan bermain di pertandingan. Mika bersyukur karena bisa menikmati lebih dalam tentang basket. Setelah mendengar pembagian group Mika mengikuti kelima siswa yang ada di depannya yang mau pergi ke lapangan outdoor di tuju.

Kelima siswa tadi mempunyai kemampuan basket yang membuat Mika kagum. Menyadari kemampuan yang tak seberapa membuat hati Mika menciut kalah. Dalam perjalanan Mika melihat kebersamaan mereka yang dekat seperti sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Mika bukan bermaksud menguping pembicaraan orang lain tanpa izin. Tapi apa mau di kata. Suara mereka cukup keras sampai bisa di dengar.

"Ayako-chan, akhirnya kita bisa bersama lagi." ucap perempuan dengan warna rambut kuning cerah mengobrol dengan perempuan berambut warna hijau. Perempuan kuning bernama Yurika Tsumiki. Memiliki iris mata kuning cerah di sertai warna rambutnya berwarna kuning pula. Berkepang satu dan sedikit bergelombang. Senyuman manis dan selalu terlihat senang.

"Ya Yurika-chan." jawab balik perempuan berambut warna hijau. Perempuan hijau bernama Ayako Hana. Memiliki iris mata hijau emerald dengan serasi warna rambut hijau rumput sepanjang punggung. Rambutnya yang di ikat lemas menambah poin dari ekspresi yang selalu di keluarkan yaitu cuek.

"Jangan melupakan kami dong." ucap perempuan berambut warna orange berlari kecil dan berada paling depan. Perempuan orange yang di maksud memiliki iris mata orange jeruk senada dengan rambutnya sepanjang bahu. Sering melakukan tindakan menggoda orang lain termasuk teman sendiri. Namun sebenarnya mempunyai sifat baik dan lembut. Namanya adalah Kamekko Michi.

"Benar itu Kamekko-chan. Masa kita di cuekin sama Yurika-chan dan Ayako-chan." sahut perempuan lain berambut biru tua pura-pura cemberut bernama Atsuka Hiroshi. Memiliki iris mata warna yang sama dengan rambutnya juga mempunyai rambut sepanjang bahu. Selalu menjadi korban godaan Ayako dan Miyo selain Yurika. Jika sifat 'itu' sudah muncul, Atsuka hanya diam tidak komentar.

"E-etto. Summimasen Kamekko-chan, Atsuka-chan. Bukan begitu." ucap Yurika sambil memainkan ibu jari gelisah mendengar keluhan Kamekko dan Atsuka.

"Hayo Yurika-chan~ Kamu kena marah sama mereka berdua lho." ucap perempuan berambut coklat muda melirik malas bernama Miyo Kana. Memiliki iris mata coklat tua dan lentik. Rambut sepunggung di biarkan tergerai lepas tanpa terganggu dengan tiupan angin. Sifat yang di miliki baik tetapi jika sudah masuk mode 'itu' karena terganggu, dia akan berubah drastis dan melakukan pembalasan dua kali lipat. Mengerikan.

"Anoo, bukan begitu Miyo-chan. Aku sebenarnya mau ngomong tadi dengan keras tapi nanti terdengar sama orang yang di belakang kita." bisik Yurika terdengar.

"Huuummm." gumam Ayako bersedekap ringan.

"Ada apa Ayako-chan?" tanya Kamekko melirik Ayako.

"Daijoubu. Ayo kita harus cepat ke lapangan." kata Ayako mengajak mereka berempat.

"Haik." jawab serempak. Sebelum itu, Mika terkejut menyadari pakaian mereka berwarna sesuai warna rambut masing-masing dengan celana stoking selutut warna hitam dan memiliki tinggi tubuh rata-rata sama. Mika mendengar itu tersenyum tipis dan mengingat rupa mereka dalam ingatan karena Mika yakin nanti bisa bermain basket bersama.

Latihan kali ini membuat Mika sangat kelelahan. Pemanasan yang berat seperti lari keliling lapangan 5 kali, latihan otot, dan melatih dasar permainan basket. Karena Mika tidak tahu semua dasar basket, Mika mengikuti gerakan mereka berlima antusias. Di lihat pengamatan, mereka berlima seperti profesional. Terlihat dari aura mereka yang kuat dan mendominasi di lapangan.

"Ayako-chan, kenapa orang berkaca mata itu mengikuti gerakan kita?" tanya Yurika polos.

"Miyo-chan berkaca mata juga lho." ucap Ayako mengalihkan perkataan.

"Bukan itu. Dia yang berambut warna hitam dan di kepang dua." ucap Yurika pelan.

"Ada beberapa faktor kemungkinan. Mungkin dia baru masuk di tim basket." ucap Ayako mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Yurika hanya ber'oh' ria.

Setelah pemanasan mereka memulai latihan basket dengan Mini match 3 on 3 kelas 1 dan kelas 2 dalam waktu 10 menit. Mini match di mulai dari kelas satu di bagi tim A anggota Yurika, Atsuka, dan Miyo. Tim B anggota Ayako, Kamekko, dan Mika.

Di mulai pertandingan saat mulai wasit melakukan Tip Off. Tim A dan B memulai perjuangan untuk mendapatkan kemenangan. Miyo dan Ayako sebagai pemain mengambil bola saat Tip Off atau bola di lempar ke atas. Mereka berdua melompat meraih bola terlempar. Kurangnya kecepatan, Ayako gagal mengambil dan Miyo mendapatkan bola.

Miyo mengoper bola ke Yurika dalam posisi bertahan. Yurika mendapatkan bola dan langsung berlari menuju ring lawan. Melompat memasukkan bola dan mulus bola itu masuk.

Skor 2-0

Ayako mengambil bola dan memulai permainan mengoper ke arah Kamekko. Kamekko mendapat bola. Mendribble bola lambat namun terasa cepat dan memasukkan bola. Defense Tim A kurang cepat menangani offense pemain Tim B.

Skor 2-2

Atsuka mengambil bola dan melempar bola ke arah Miyo yang sudah mendekat. Miyo mendapatkan bola dan langsung mengoper ke Yurika yang bersiap menerima bola. Setelah dapat Yurika memasukkan bola namun tidak bisa. Karena ada tangan lain yang menahan laju bola. Dia adalah Mika menatap tajam ke arah Yurika. Yurika kaget melihat tatapan Mika ke arahnya. Sedikit lengah Yurika kehilangan bola dan di ambil alih. Mendribble normal namun di cegat oleh Miyo. Sebelum Miyo mengambil bola kembali, Mika melempar bola ke arah Ayako. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Ayako langsung memasukkan bola sebelum di ambil tim lawan.

Skor 2-4

"Yurika, Atsuka, ganti stategi one on one." ucap Miyo tegas menatap Yurika dan Atsuka. Yang di tatap hanya mengangguk setuju. Miyo melempar bola ke Yurika namun di ubah menjadi arah Atsuka. Tipuan berhasil. Atsuka berlari ke seberang ring mendribble bola namun di cegat oleh Mika. Miyo mengunci pergerakan Ayako. Dan juga Yurika menjaga pergerakan Kamekko. Mika menatap Atsuka yang memegang bola waspada. Mika menyeringai kecil saat melihat ada celah kecil dari perjagaan Atsuka. Dengan kecepatan angin Mika merebut bola dari Atsuka dan mengoper ke Kamekko yang sudah lepas dari penjagaan Yurika. Di saat mau sampai di ring, lagi-lagi di cegat oleh Yurika. Kamekko melempar bola ke belakang yang pastinya sudah ada Mika menunggu. Mika mendapat bola dan langsung memasukkan bola ke ring. Buzzer Butter.

Skor 2-6

Tiba-tiba peluit berbunyi menandakan pertandingan mini match sudah selesai. Tim B bersorak gembira sedangkan Tim A di landa suram. Mini match di lanjutkan oleh kelas 2. Pertandingan berjalan lancar. Berakhirnya pertandingan juga berakhir latihan hari ini. Siswa kelas 1 di tugaskan untuk membersihkan dulu lapangan sebelum pulang. Ayako, Kamekko, Mika, dan Atsuki mengepel lapangan dengan cekatan. Yurika dan Miyo menata bola basket yang berserakan. Di kerjakan bersama membuat pekerjaan selesai cepat. Mereka semua berganti baju di loker. Mereka berlima segera selesai dan keluar bersama menuju gerbang sekolah. Mika masih berada di loker karena terakhir giliran. Setelah selesai Mika menuju tempat gerbang.

.

.

.

Mika menunduk saat berjalan. Tak menyadari ada mereka berlima masih di depan gerbang. Merasa di perhatikan Mika mendongak. Mika bingung mereka belum pulang. Memberi salam sopan sebelum di cegat salah satu dari mereka itu.

"Maaf, apa ada perlu dengan saya?" tanya Mika ke arah Yurika.

"Mau makan bareng bersama kita? Tenang saja. Kamu tidak perlu bayar karena aku, Miyo-chan dan Atsuka-chan membayar kalian yang menang tadi." ucap Yurika mengajak dengan antusias.

"Are? Benarkah? Saya merasa tidak pernah membuat kesepakatan dengan kalian." ucap Mika bingung mendengar perkataan Yurika. 'Ini aneh,' batin Mika heran.

"Begini. Tadi sebelum kami mulai bermain mini match, kami bertaruh siapa akan menang. Tim A atau tim B. Yang kalah akan mentraktir tim yang menang. Beruntung tim B yang menang. Jadi tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang." ucap Ayako menyeringai senang menatap Yurika, Miyo, dan Atsuka seakan mengejek karena kalah.

"Hummm... Mau tidak mau. Harus traktir deh." ucap Miyo malas.

"Kira-kira uangku cukup tidak ya?" gumam Atsuka melamun tidak jelas.

"Kira-kira begitu. Jadi kamu mau ikut?" ajak Yurika berbinar seakan mendapatkan permen loli edisi terbatas. Mendengar alasan di ajak makan Mika berpikir. 'Tidak ada salahnya aku mengikuti mereka,' batin Mika.

"Baiklah. Saya mau. Maaf merepotkan kalian semua." Mika membungkuk terima kasih.

"Jangan formal begitu. Entah mengapa itu mengingat sesuatu tentang Kuroko-kun." ucap Kamekko membuka bicara. Atsuka menyambung, "Ya itu benar."

"Tunggu dulu. Apa kita melupakan sesuatu di sini?" tanya Miyo menatap mereka berempat. Mengajak temannya berpikir karena melupakan sesuatu.

"Ya ampun! Kita melupakan janji dengan mereka! Kiseki no Sedai!" ucap Yurika memekik kaget dan pucat.

"Benar. Bukannya habis latihan kita akan ketemuan bareng di Maji Burger?" ucap Ayako dan Atsuka bersamaan. Mika mendengar apa itu Kiseki no Sedai? Semacam makanan ajaib?

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat ke Maji Burger. Kan tidak jauh dari sini." ucap Atsuka duluan jalan ke depan. Mereka mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Atsuka. Sebelum mereka jalan terdengar panggilan di belakang.

"Summimasen minna-san. Kalian kan mau bertemu dengan orang lain? Lebih baik saya tidak perlu ikut," Mika mulai berbalik pergi.

"Tidak boleh. Kamu harus ikut dengan kami." ucap Yurika menarik pergelangan tangan Mika dan berlari ke tempat tujuan. "Ta-tapi, eh-" Mika kaget tiba-tiba di tarik dan berlari cepat.

Yurika mengabaikan kekagetan Mika. Rombongan sampai di Maji Burger. Pertama kali yang di lihat Mika adalah restoran siap saji. Yurika masih memegang tangan Mika dan menyeret masuk ke dalam.

Suasana di dalam restoran cukup ramai. Peralatan kursi dan meja di tata dengan rapi dan menyenangkan. Ada antrian pelanggan menunggu pesanan di depan kasir. 'Mengasikkan,' batin Mika.

"Itu dia." bisik Kamekko menunjuk tempat yang sudah di isi beberapa orang. Mika melihat tempat duduk yang di tunjuk Kamekko di isi enam laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna-warni. Mereka kecuali Mika menyapa orang-orang itu.

"Hai minna!" teriak Yurika memanggil ke enam laki-laki itu sambil melambai sebagai salam.

"Hai Yurikacchi, Ayakocchi, Kamekkocchi, Atsukacchi dan Miyocchi! Akhirnya kalian datang juga-ssu." balas lelaki berambut warna kuning gold. Yang di sebut namanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa kalian tidak tepat waktu? Lihat jam!" ucap lelaki berambut warna hijau tegas. "Maaf Midorima-kun. Kan kita hanya telat 10 menit." ucap Miyo memelas. "Tapi kan harusnya tidak telat juga. Bukan berarti aku peduli dengan kalian." ucap Midorima memalingkan muka. Tsundere.

"Tidak apa lah Mido-chin." ucap lelaki berambut warna ungu sambil memakan snack menoleh malas.

"Silahkan duduk." ucap lelaki berambut warna biru muda langit. Mereka berenam duduk berhadapan.

"Kalian mengajak cewek culun ini?" ucap lelaki berambut navy blue menunjuk Mika dengan jempol jari tangannya.

"Aominecchi! Jangan menunjuk orang tak sopan begitu-ssu." ucap lelaki berambut warna kuning gold cemberut.

"Benar kata Kise-kun. Aomine-kun tidak sopan." ucap lelaki berambut warna biru muda langit.

"Woi woi Tetsu. Memang benar kalau dia culun." Mika mendengar itu hanya mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Pas sekali tempat duduk mereka dekat jendela. Saat memandang keluar Mika melihat bayangan salah satu orang di kenal di pantulan kaca bening. 'Benarkah itu dia?' batin Mika cemas.

"Akashicchi? Kok diam saja?" ucap lelaki berambut warna kuning gold polos.

"Bukannya aku selalu seperti ini, Ryouta?" ucap lelaki berambut warna merah dengan aura sedikit tegang. 'Akashicchi? Suara itu. Tidak mungkin,' batin Mika kaget.

"Abaikan saja mereka. Oh iya kamu belum memperkenalkan diri." ucap Ayako melirik Mika. Sadar dari lamunan, Mika berdiri. "Nama saya Mika Tetsuya. Salam kenal. Mohon bantuannya," Mika memperkenalkan diri dan membungkuk sopan.

"Tetsuya? Bukankah itu namamu Tetsu?" ucap lelaki berambut warna navy blue ke orang di sampingnya. Kuroko diam tidak merespon perkataan Aomine.

"Sudah lama tidak ketemu Mika." ucap lelaki berambut warna merah tiba-tiba. Menyeringai dan mengeluarkan aura intimidasi. Mika merasakan aura itu hanya berbalik menatap Akashi dan membalas sapaan.

"Ha'i Akashi-kun. Lama tak jumpa." ucap Mika datar dan mengangguk acuh.

"Menarik." gumam lelaki berambut warna merah.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan orang yang ada di sini. Dari kiri kamu ada Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Mereka semua tim basketku. Kamu masih tahu namaku kan?" ucap Akashi panjang lebar. Mika mengangguk mengerti.

'Kapan Akashi (-kun/-cchi/-san) mengenal Mika?' batin semua orang tidak mengerti.

"Sekarang giliranku. Dari kanan kamu ada Yurika Tsumiki, Atsuka Hiroshi, Miyo Kana, Kamekko Michi dan saya sendiri Ayako Hana." ucap Ayako memperkenalkan diri. Mika langsung menjawab, "Salam kenal semuanya."

"Salam kenal, Mika-chan" ucap mereka perempuan bersamaan.

"Salam kenal Mika-san." ucap Kuroko dengan ekpresi datar dan Kise riang bersamaan.

"Salam kenal Mi-chin." ucap Murasakibara memakan snack.

"Salam kenal. Bukan berarti aku mau kenalan denganmu nanodayo." ucap Midorima tsundere. Mika mengangguk senang mendapatkan teman baru.

"Akashicchi, kamu mengenal Mika-san?" tanya Kise ke Akashi. "Ya." ucap Akashi tenang.

"Kapan Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko datar namun terselip penasaran.

"Ceritanya panjang Tetsuya. Aku tidak mau membicarakannya." Akashi melirik Mika yang menghindari pandangan Akashi. Makan malam pun di mulai. Saling mengobrol satu sama lain dan bergembira bersama membuat suasana lebih ramai. Mika menyukai ini semua.

"Mika-chan." panggil Yurika sambil menoleh Mika berbinar.

"Ya, Yurika-chan?"

"Mau bergabung dengan kami?"

"Kami? Maksudnya?" Mika mulai bingung.

"Ya Mika-chan. Gabunglah bersama kami." Ayako mengulang kembali perkataan Yurika.

Mika melihat Atsuka, Kamekko, Miyo, Ayako, dan Yurika yang memberikan senyuman manis dan ada harapan baru buat Mika. Pandangan Mika kabur karena ada kabut menggenang. Kabut menahan tangis.

"Tentu saja. Mika mau bersama kalian. Terima kasih banyak minna-san." Mika menjawab dengan perasaan bahagia dan tersenyum. Mereka mendengar jawaban merasakan lega dan senang mendapatkan teman baru. Mika bertanya, "Mengapa kalian mau mengajak saya?"

"Karena kulihat Mika-chan orangnya baik." jawab Yurika ceria.

"Benar. Kurasa kamu lebih enak jadi korban jahilku." Ayako tersenyum licik.

"Pendiam dan polos. Itu yang kusuka." ucap Kamekko senang.

"Pintar basket lagi. Ya kan?" tanya Atsuka dengan teman-temannya. Semua mengangguk. "E-eh. Saya baru masuk basket. Jadi kemampuan saya sedikit sekali." sanggah Mika cepat.

"Tidak kok. Selama permainan mini match tadi kamu bagus sekali." ucap Miyo menyeringai membalas Mika.

"Tunggu. Mika-san bisa main basket-ssu?" tanya Kise tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja Kise-kun." jawab Yurika mengangguk.

"Tidak mungkin nanodayo." ucap Midorima datar namun sirat mata menunjukkan sedikit tidak percaya.

"Mungkin dong Midorima-kun. Karena dia juga tim aku menang." sambung Ayako mengangguk..

"Benarkah? Ayo kita berdua main one-on-one." tantang Aomine menunjuk Mika lagi.

"Jangan menunjuk orang lagi, Aomine-kun. Tidak sopan. Tidak perlu kamu dengarkan orang hitam ini Mika-chan." ucap Kamekko cuek.

"Orang hitam? Kamu bercanda!" ucap Aomine garang.

"Bercanda? Tidak kok." ucap Kamekko mengolok pedas Aomine. Murasakibara hanya diam dan malas mengobrol. Bagi Murasakibara snack adalah perhatian lebih besar dari pada mengobrol. Kuroko juga diam tapi penasaran dalam hati. 'Mengapa nama panggilan Mika sama denganku?' batin Kuroko. Membuat keputusan untuk bertanya permasalahan ini nanti jika ada kesempatan bertemu lagi dalam hati. Di luar Kuroko terlihat datar tidak ekpresi apapun.

Akashi hanya menatap Mika intens dan menyelidik. Mika merasakan firasat buruk dan ingin berjauh dari orang yang sudah di kenalnya dari waktu masih kecil. Mengabaikan tatapan Akashi, Mika merasakan perasaan mendapatkan teman baru lebih besar daripada memikirkan kecemasan terhadap Akashi.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu minna-san." ucap Mika sekali lagi berterima kasih dengan semua orang di situ dan tersenyum lebar dan lembut. Semua yang melihat senyuman Mika terpana. 'Mengagumkan.' batin semua orang. Mika mengalihkan ke luar jendela melihat langit senja merah-orange menyatu indah. Mika berharap bisa bersama dengan teman-teman selamanya.

^_^END ^_^

 **A/N:**

 **Minna-san! Doumo. Bagaimana dengan fanfic yang saya buat? Suka? Jelek ya? #pundung**

 **Seperti yang sudah saya ceritakan di atas, saya author baru. Mohon bimbingannya senpai ^_^**

 **Cerita yang saya buat memang alur cepat. Maaf jika ada banyak typo, karena saya masih newbie T_T. Cerita ini di buat saat saya dengan kelima teman saya mencoba membuat fanfic dengan bertemakan anime pada waktu mau kenaikan kelas :D dengan memasukkan nama pen name semua dalam cerita sebagai tokoh di dalamnya :) . Ini hasil saya sendiri yang saya buat. Kalian yang membaca ini pasti mempunyai beberapa pertanyaan yang belum terjawab seperti kapan Mika bisa bermain basket? Atau bagaimana bisa bertemu dengan Kiseki no Sedai? Atau bagaimana Mika bisa mengenal Akashi. Penasaran? Hummm.. Kurasa tidak. Biarkan itu jadi misteri #evil smirk**

 **Terima kasih banyak kepada minna-san yang sudah review, follow dan favorite fanfic abal ini serta yang silent reader.**

 **Saya menunggu review kalian semua. Kritik dan saran saya terima untuk perbaikan fanfic selanjutnya. Arigatou Gozaimasu**

 **Review n Review Minna-tachi ^_^**


End file.
